To The Past to Save the Future
by adodcefa
Summary: What would you do, what would you take, most important who would you take if you found a way to go to the past to save the human race?
1. Chapter 1

To The Past to Save the Future

story challenge

What would you do, what would you take, most important who would you take if you found a way to go to the past to save the human race?

Challenge:

1. Apocalypse: natural, biological, zombie, magic, or from space

2. Sheldon and Penny's small group of survivors are the last surviving humans or one of the very few surviving groups

3. A way to back in time before the apocalypse must be discover (Alien, science, or magic)

4. People to go back: Sheldon and Penny and you have them Raj, Missy, Stewart and a few other oc

5. Time go back to: your choice

6. Bashing: it's up to you

7. Have fun

Example:

The human race is nearly extinct. They are the last group of survivors alive… at least they hope not. Their group is small, of about 30 adults no children, and every day they risk it all to find a bit of food and some drops of clean drinkable water. They work so hard they risk so much every day for nothing but some days they were lucky .The planet is barren now nothing grows and everything has died. The water, any body of water, has become undrinkable is like pure poison any that the small group of survivors depend on came from the rains. But the last of their water had been drunk few nights ago and the rains wouldn't be coming for another four months.

Without food or clean enough water Sheldon fears that something worse than death would happen to the survivors. Cannibalism


	2. Chapter 2

To the past to save the future

They are the last, he can't really prove it, but he knows but they are the last group of humans alive. soon they won't be, soon they will all die, soon the human race will be no more. He has tried to keep friends and family alive for years, but all for what so that he can die of thirst and hunger. How can he feed his people with only 3 bottles of water and one jar of peanut butter, because that is all they have left. Three bottles of water and one jar of peanut butter to feed 40 people.

They can't go in fish at the lake is two and a half miles north from where they are because all the fish have died decades ago. He'll all the animals have become extinct years ago whether they were from the land water or air. The water was now like poison and the only clean water that they had been able to depend on had come from the rains and it has been months since it had rained.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. For many years he has hoped and prayed and wish for something to happen for things to change. He hopes for the rain to come more often, for the seeds that they have to grow into trees and plants that would give them fruit and vegetables that they could eat. How much he prays that his people could find more food to eat instead of going days without eating in order to make their food rations last a bit longer, how he pray for something to happen anything good or bad because he doesn't want to think of what he might have to do just stop people from suffering. He has carried with him for many years a gun and many bullets a small bottle poison.

They have sent a small team of 6 to a military base 4 miles East from their camp, amongst the team is his wife penny and their long time friend Rajesh. He was becoming worried the team was supposed to arrive back to camp the night before and it is almost nightfall and there's still no sign of them. He has tried contacting them through the walkie talkies but there has been no answer. He will give the team 3 more days after that... He doesn't want to think what he must do to stop the suffering. 3 more days that is all that is how long the three bottles of water and the small jar of peanut butter will last them, just 3 days.

Is he making the right choice? Killing his people, is it the right choice? They are dying of thirst and hunger. Wouldn't it be better to die with a bullet to the head than from thirst and hunger? wouldn't it? What if the team returned after the third day with food and water that they desperately need? What if they came back with great news and he has killed the people,what then? What right does he have to kill his people but what right does he, sheldon cooper, have to let his keep suffering.

Sorry for any mistakes using Google speech and it kind of suck. Any mistakes let me know please


End file.
